Unconditional Love
by HaysLou
Summary: Alice Brandon is involved in a road accident while riding her motorcycle and ends up in hospital and being treated my Dr. Cullen who also falls in love with the young woman... But what happens when a choice to save her life could split his heart in two. Please R&R good and bad I own nothing Stephanie Mayer does xx
1. Chapter 1

Unconditional Love.

Alice Brandon is involved in a road accident while riding her motorcycle and ends up in hospital and being treated my Dr. Cullen who also falls in love with the young woman... But what happens when a choice to save her life could split his heart in two. Please R&R good and bad own nothing Stephanie Mayer does xx

Carlisle's POV:

6:30pm-

Just another night at the Hospital and only a short hour left before I'm back home to an empty house.

I finished filling out Little Tommy's file in the children's ward when my pager began to buzz.

'Emergency... Traffic Accident'

I placed my Pager back into my pocket and rushed to the front doors, it must have been bad for someone because the helicopter had been used, the paramedic pushed the stretcher towards the front entrance and when it reached me I grabbed hold of the bars and pushed it to the ward, this poor girl must have been in so much pain. Blood covered her face yet she was so beautiful, her tiny yet graceful features, her long flowing black hair.

Was she an angel sent from heaven for me to heal, and if so I knew I had to stay and protect.

"Name?" I asked the Paramedic.

"Mary Alice Brandon, She's 20 years old and was hit by a Truck while on her motorbike, she has a possible spinal break and concussion and she has lost a dramatic amount of blood."

My goodness it was a miracle she was alive, but how long was this state going to last as her heartbeat was slowing, then her eye lids began to flutter and she groaned in pain.

"Pllleease... Call my brother..." She then shifted in pain, I held her small hand to comfort her when Dr. Jane appeared.

"I will take this one Dr. Cullen her family are good friends of mine."

I nodded, my heart sank as I let go of her hand and moved away from the stretcher, why did this horrific accident have to happen to such a beautiful, small young lady, I hoped we were in time to help her and that soon she made a full recovery, I would die inside if anything happened to her and for the first time in 24 years I think this might have been Love.

I slowly walked to the chapel in the west wing of the hospital, if I couldn't be by her side to protect her then I would ask god to look over her and prey for her safety.

"Oh mighty lord I've never asked for much, but I'm begging you please save little Mary Alice Brandon's life she doesn't deserve this."


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett's POV

Alice was late, this wasn't right she was never fucking late, maybe she was running late and rang to tell us.

"Mum has Alice rang you? Its not like her to be 45 minutes late." She peaked round the door frame and shook her head.

"No sorry son, she will be here soon don't worry." I sighed but inside I was still worried, my sister was always on time or early without a doubt.

As I walked to the kitchen the phone rang.

"Hello Brandon Residence." I listened closely hoping it was Alice.

"Is Esme Brandon there, its Dr. Jane calling from Forks Hospital about her daughter." What had happened to Alice, why was she in Hospital.

"I'm Esme's son Emmett, can I help in any way?"

"Your sister Mary Brandon has been involved in a collision with a truck and has been seriously injured." My god Alice my big sister in a crash.

"Of cause we will be right there Dr. Jane thank you for contacting us." I put the phone down and turned to see her concerned face.

"Alice has been involved in a accident with a truck, that was Adam Jane and he said we need to go to the hospital as soon as possible."

I faced the floor then the news sank in and my eyes began to fill. "Shall I ring Edward?"

I looked to her shocked face as she nodded. "He needs to be here, by her side."

She wiped the tear from my face and went to retrieve her coat while I rang Edward.

The phone rang for ages but as usual he didn't answer, so I left a message.

'Edward it's Emmett... Look you need to come home quick Alice has been knocked off her motorbike and is in hospital, maybe fighting for her life... Speak later'

That was all he needed to know over the phone, he could miss just 1 week of his tv show for her at least.

I must admit it annoys me I work my arse off at a school 7 hours a day, 5 days a week teaching pre-school children how to read and write, for 5% of what he gets for 1 hour of time on-air.

I grabbed my jacket and raced to the car, mum drove as I wasn't in the right mind to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

My new chapter please R&R as love to hear how can improve my stories or if you just LOVED it,

Thankyou for reading - Jalice-Babe xx

Alice's POV

2 Days Later- 12:15pm

Pain ran throughout my body, the truck... Oh my god the truck...

My eyes shot open, it was cold, beeping filled the room, a voice appeared above the beeping... A soft, gentle, unknown voice.

"Mary... My name is Dr. Cullen, do you know where you are?" I looked at his angel like face, the blonde hair in an old fashioned style, his muscular body and then that smile... That amazingly shimmering smile.

"Dr. Cullen where am I?" I looked to him and he frowned.

"Your in Forks Hospital, Mary... You have been here for 4 days now, your family are in the waiting room next door."

"4 days!, oh my god Emmett, I missed dinner with him." I looked around taking in my surroundings, then remembered he called me Mary... I hated that my name was Alice and he needed to know that. "My name is Alice sir, please call me Alice." As I spoke a cough escaped my lips, I felt week and life less but I tried sitting up, just to see the full room.

"Please lay back down, you need to rest." He was worried about me I could see it in his beautiful blue eyes, I moved slowly back down and smiled at him.

"Of cause Dr. Cullen can you tell my brother that I am awake please, I wish to speak with him."

He nodded, signed my charts and left the room, taking one last glance at me through the window and disappearing. After a few minutes Emmett peaked his head around the door and smiled that brotherly smile I loved and made me feel comfortable.

"Hello Pixie, how you feeling?" He gave me another week smile and walked towards my side.

"Painful." I admitted as a tear fell down my cheek. "I'm super sorry little bro, I'm so sorry... I... Don't know what happened."

He sat on the bed, rubbing the tears from my cheek. "Shh, its fine just don't get yourself worked up about it and focus on getting well soon." He kissed my forehead and passed me a box of tissues.

"Who is here?" I asked after controlling myself. "Is mum ok?"

He laughed. "Of cause she is ok, just worried about you." He frowned and I knew exactly why... Edward. "He didn't come Alice, not yet anyway."

I frowned. "I had a feeling it was to good to be true when I asked the question, he doesn't care about me, his life is Bella and that stupid show of his now... If we all died he would care." I moved my head to face Emmett, when Dr. Cullen returned with my file in his hand.

"What happened to Dr. Jane?" Emmett asked, eyeing Dr. Cullen up suspiciously.

"He is training young doctors in LA, so I have taken over the position of taking care of your sister." He smiled at Emmett and held out his hand for him to shake. "How rude of me, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and you are Emmett right?"

Emmett took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "That is correct Emmett Brandon."

They let go and both faced towards me, I knew Emmett trusted Dr. Cullen and I was glad because Emmett was a good person for knowing these things.

"Alice, you need you medication now, so if I may?" I nodded and Emmett kissed my cheek before walking towards the door.

"Bye Lanky." I laughed slightly trying to cover the pain.

"Bye Pixie see you soon." He exited the room and I looked towards Dr. Cullen and sighed.

"Before you start poking that needle inside me, can I ask a question?"

He smiled, his blue eyes shimmering. "Of cause madam." His smile was shown once more. "Ask away."

A groan came from my mouth as I sat myself up on the bed. "Do you think I have long left, the truth please."

He frowned at my question, sighed but answered. "From my medical knowledge, probably not, but I want you well again... I need." He pulled a chair next to the bed and placed my hand in his as he sat down, my heart raced... He was so hot, I wanted to spend my last breaths with him more than anything in the world. "I... Think.. I'm in love with you Alice." His words came out so easily. "I'm going to help you I promise." He kissed my lips and moved to insert the injection, when soon everything was all a blur.


End file.
